Masao Takizawa
lABTrD-wie4 The Chaos Agent - Fake | status =Alive | birthdate =June 11 | age =23 | gender =Male | height =5 feet | weight =50 kg | blood type =A+ | hometown = Konohagakure | homecountry = Konohagakure | livingcountry = Konohagakure | affiliation = Konohagakure | previous affiliation = | occupation =Intelligence Division | previous occupation = | team = Unit B2 | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | family = | clan = | clanbranch = | rank =Tokubetsu Jōnin | classification = | reg =DEX000212 | academy =7 | chunin =15 | jonin =22 | bounty = | crimes = | kekkeigenkai = | kekkeitota = | kekkeimora = | kekkeisenyaku = | kekkeikotai = | kekkeisosei = | kekkeihenkei = | tailedbeast = | cosmicbeast = | hiden = | unique =Negative Emotions Sensing | nature = Gift of the Hermit Group Yin–Yang Release | jutsu = Enclosing Technique Chakra Threads Chakra Transfer Technique Eye Mind Reading Event Recording Psycho Mind Transmission Mind Body Transmission Technique Genjutsu Protect Spoken Word Genjutsu Barrier: Canopy Method Formation Jibakugan Temporary Paralysis Technique Welcoming Approach: Thousand-Armed Murder Combination Transformation Shadow Clone Technique Gift of the Hermit Ninja art: Clone Technique Gift of the Hermit Ninja Art: High Density Chakra Trap Gift of the Hermit Ninja art: Ninja tool Activation Chakra Needle Summoning Technique Sealed Iron Wall ??? | taijutsu = | weapons =Large Kunai, Shuriken, Chain, Handcuffs, Ninja Weapon: Trigger, Gift of the Afterlife: Egg of Hairein | tools = Chakra Transmission Communication Device, Mind Reading Amplification Machine }} Masao Takizawa is a Tokubetsu Jōnin of Konohagakure, whose Martial prows an intellect has earned him the title of The kings Right Eye (王の右目)He is the leader of the Intelligence Division B2, Mad Lion, a subdivision of the Intelligence Division of Konohagakure known for their violent interrogations carried out in other villages in order to aggressively gleam intelligence. Personality Masao is extremely belligerent, physically assaulting two trainees for talking about him behind his back. This is most likely due to the pain caused by his unique trait, which causes people to feel negatively about him. He also hates when people are late. Despite his aggressive demeanor, people who know him well don't seem to mind it at all, possibly because they know of his unique trait. To friends and family that know about Masao's unique trait, he acts more like a big brother. Aiding anyone that comes to him with a request, and he never turns down a friend. Appearance Masao has forehead-length blue hair, and is often seen wearing a hoodie with the face of a tiger on the back. He wears blue jeans, but while in combat he folds one leg half way up his lower leg. Present day Masao - Masao is tall with long, messy blue hair and neat blue eyes.He has two horns on his head. (reason for horns is unknown) Background =Before academy life= =Academy= =Genin= As a genin Masao work hard with his team of Genin's an jonin leader mastering skills that would allow him to grow into a skillful shinobi. Traveling fare into other villages helping repair bridges an remove mercenary's from the roads between each village. Masao would eventually choose to be a master of mental jutsu training Genjutsu's an mind reading jutsu's so to aid his ally's in combat. During a missing to the fire temple with his team Masao witness the might of the fire temple monks an there power known as Gift of the Hermit defending there temple from mercenary trying to steal there temple's riches. From that point forward Masao was entrance by the Monks jutsu. Befriending them an using his eye mind reading jutsu to steal there jutsu an requirement's to train Gift of the hermit. Secretly training the Gift of the hermit in his free time apart from the Genin team. From his information on the Gift of the Hermit it was a type of nature chakra like the sage used or there Hokage naruto. It was unique in a sense that it was used only for the Welcoming Approach: Thousand-Armed Murder. Right now as a Genin he knew his body couldn't handle practicing a change in chakra nature to mold the chakra right then so he trained for years using Gift of the hermit in secret building up his focus an perfecting it inside his body without using it tell the chuunin exams. - Chuunin Exams - =Chuunin= noted events The Sage and The Hermit: Mind over Fist Given a number of folders on a violent individual named Saru Konton Masao order to locate the man and either bring him back to Konohagakure to be interrogated regarding his activity's an his villages defenses or to gather as much information regarding this secretive individual allowing for future attempts on this Individual. With very little to go on for information apart from this man seeks information on the Ōtsutsuki, also known as the ancestors of all shinobi, is a clan originating from another world, having arrived to the Earth about 1,000 years ago. So using this to his advantage Masao traveled along the boarders Konohagakure and Yugakure. Dress as a Vagrant traveler spreading bits of false information siting of possible Ōtsutsuki still walking around. With his bait lay out along the boarder Masao waited for two days an one night. Finally a man appeared on the last day of his adventure. Without warning Saru an Masao erupted into combat both shinobi deploying there strongest jutsu destroying the land in a blink of an eye. Masao using his Gift of the Hermit to combine with a clone to become a titan of a beast cover in the golden chakra and Saru consuming the battle field with limitless amounts of shadow clones an covering himself in a Dark chakra. Each clash would strip the ground of life. Golden hands of the hermit clash endlessly pushing back the tides of clones but neither shinobi wish to lose this fight it was one of life or death for Saru just as it was for Masao. Finally in the last moments Masao was blinded by a genjutsu an a massive portal like jutsu had been created by Saru to draw him into it an cause his death. But Masao wasn't ready to die lashing out with his last bits of chakra inside him taking hold of Saru waiting for the moment his chakra would end an both shinobi would be drawn into the jutsu. After watching Saru retreat from the battle without much of a reason. Allowing Masao to go on his way back to Konohagakure. Returning to the village after his latest mission Masao secludes himself in his office. Filling out a number of folders pertaining to Saru an his activity's seen by his mind reading jutsu. Finally a pair of anbu black ops members arrive to take the folders from Masao an debrief him on the information inside. This went on for two days an a night before the anbu members left Masao's offices. With that done it was the end of Masao's first S rank mission and his first day on the job as Intelligence division Leader of B2 Mad Lions. =Tokubetsu Jōnin= After years of seeing the darker side of the ninja world Masao started to have a growing interest in more an more morbid events of the shinobi world reading up anything regarding reanimation jutsu's or even the bloody mist history. At his climax of inanity Masao constructed a room able to harness mass amounts of negative emotions and chakra with a single goal, to allow a person entry into afterlife without the risk of death and return. It is unknown what happen once Masao step into this room but what is clear once he returned he was a changed man. With horns on the sides of his head and a odd white egg object in his hands Masao was abruptly ambush by a number of anbu black ops. After a brief fight Masao over came his opponents and found out they where part of the now defunct Root. For unknown reasons he and his invention was in the cross hairs of Root Black ops. Rather destroying his invention then seeing it used for anyone else Masao triggers the room explosive tags causing the room to explode with the root members inside. Placing a note on his desk Masao resigns as Leader of the Mad Lions Intelligence division B2, leaves the village and begins spreading the word of rebellion on the ninja world aiding the normal humans Masao turns a number of normal farmers into well trained very well equip soldiers and sends them out to spread the word that the ninja's are no longer needed for there peace its cause of them that the wars ever happen in the first place they should be removed by force if needed. =Retirement= After leaving the village Masao found life to be hard fought and continually struggled with his mental instability with what he had found in the void of darkness. Continually saying that the egg would speak to him in the dead of night people around Masao begin to drift away from him fearing that he may lash out at them or worse. Soon after a failed ambush mission to invade a Hidden Sand puppet construction facility in order to destroy it the people of the Hidden sand tortured Masao for months taking all there frustration and griefs out on him for all the lifes he had taken as a missing nin. Being released nearly half a year after his capture back to the Leaf Anbu Masao was now broken left nothing more then a husk a shell unable to use chakra or fall forth his odd white egg object. Crippled and alone this husk of a man had only a son left to his name he had abandoned to an orphanage near the leaf village. Now so old he is unable to help himself Masao waits in a dark cell guarded by anbu guards waiting tell his son may return to him his freedom and help him return to the world so he may continue his war on the ninja ways of life. Abilities Unique Trait ---Negative Emotions Sensing--- Masao is able to feel pain from peoples negative thoughts directed at him. This can very from a small twitch for minimal negative behavior to full on knife like stabbing pain for killing intent directed at him. This Trait gives masao a very Belligerent and angry dispassion but at the same time it is Masao's greatest advantage in combat, allowing Masao to detect ambushes or even possible assassination attempt on his life. Mind Reading Mind Body Transmission Technique The Mind Body Transmission Technique allows the user to telepathically communicate with other people.The user can communicate with multiple people at once and the targets can also communicate with one another while the technique is in effect.This technique is not limited to just transmitting thoughts, and images such as memories or even strong feelings can be conveyed through this method.The more people that are connection through this technique however, the more a physical strain is put on the user, forcing them to keep the connection going for shorter periods to otherwise avoid sustaining injuries. Event Recording This jutsu allows the user to record events that he has personally witnessed and at a later date playback any event he has Recorded. Eye Mind Reading By subtly weaving signs with their eye, the user can delve into the mind of their target through eye contact without them noticing. This can also be used on a target that is currently reading the user's mind. The user is even able to perform this on themselves to restore or remove information in their own mind. After mastery of this skill Masao has been seen using it to weave signs for most to all his other jutsu giving the upper hand in fast past combat were both his hands would be required. -skill Eye Weaving Signs- Genjutsu Protect The user can use this technique to place a genjutsu protection in form of mental blocks in the target's mind that contains valuable information in case the one with the information is captured and interrogated. Psycho Mind Transmission The user enters the target's subconscious by placing a hand on the target's head and extracts any information needed, even if the target has forgotten it or has had it blocked. Memories that have mental blocks on them will require longer periods of time to probe through and obtain however. Depending on the skill of the user and their level of experience. Masao has design a machine much similar to the one found at now defunct Konoha Torture and Interrogation Force,Mind Reading Amplification Machine. This device is much smaller an acts like a collar that restrains the host body by using technology redesign from the Chakra Disruption Device found in the Land of Spring. It is used to amplify the Psycho Mind Transmission. When this device is used, one person may stay in direct contact with the target while others may also help by placing their hands in the seals located on the device. -Item Portable RAM or Mind Reading Amplification Machine- Gift of the Hermit Group A special kind of chakra used by the ninja monks of the Fire Temple. It requires daily, unrelenting training to master. This chakra is required to unseal the Sealed Iron Wall granting access to the Fire Temple. It is also required for the technique Welcoming Approach: Thousand-Armed Murder. Masao gained this ability by using Eye Mind Reading jutsu on various monks visiting the village. Gleaming the requirements an training methods. Welcoming Approach: Thousand-Armed Murder This is the ultimate technique of the Fire Temple that is taught only to its ninja monks, and requires the special Gift of the Hermit Group chakra. The technique is activated when the user takes a specific stance with their left hand making a half-ram and then extending their right hand down with his palm parallel to the ground. Once the stance is taken, the spirit of the Thousand-Armed Kannon is summoned to defend the user, or attack their enemies. The spirit is normally calm, angelic and looks peaceful. However, whenever the user gets angry, the spirit turns red and transforms into a demonic-looking creature. Kannon then attacks the user's target with its 1000 spirit fists. The size and power of the spirit is dependent upon the skill of the user. Gift of the Hermit Ninja art: Clone Technique By combining Yin and Yang chakra and the clone technique to the Gift of the hermit's nature chakra the user can create a clone of pure Nature chakra able to move around on its own without maintaining the hand-signs to channel Gift of the hermit due to chakra threads connecting the user and itself channeling nature chakra to maintain its form. Gift of the Hermit Ninja Art: Clone Technique forms a clone from Nature chakra and a combination of Yin and Yang chakra nature allowing it to move an function on its own similar to shadow clone jutsu. but rather then having only a fraction of its users chakra it has its own large store of Nature chakra that it can us for jutsu. The clone will not disperse if struck strongly by a blunt force this clone technique can be disperse by two means cutting the chakra threads linking the clone to its user or piercing its body. When caught by genjutsu the clone does not react cause of its continues flow of nature chakra from the user. The Clone will have any items of the user creating this jutsu and will be able to us any jutsu that the user may know. The body of the Clone is very durable due to it being formed from nature chakra it is able to deliver devastating physical blows from its fist alone cracking extremely solid walls in a single blow or moving extremely fast while running. If at any time the user requires nature chakra the clone can channel the Gift of the hermit nature chakra simply by forming the hand signs transferring it to the user via the chakra thread. Gift of the Hermit Ninja Art: High Density Chakra Trap By Condensing gift of the hermit nature chakra and yin-Yang chakra natures into the ground beneath the users feet the user can create a zone of influence large to medium depending on the amount of nature chakra used. This jutsu requires time to prepare and a hand sign to trigger its activation. The effect of this jutsu becomes clear once it's trigger, a red dust floats calmly up out of the ground creating a extremely dense fog like obstruction similar to the feeling of water the targets inside the zone of its influence will feel there movements become sluggish and find exiting the jutsu is near to impossible without outside aid. This jutsu functions to obstruct line of site in all directions inside of its area of effect and traps anyone inside of it. The design of this jutsu an over all function is that of a time delay trap. Primary used only if two requirements are meet.. 1. the user must be aware of his surrounding fully at all time so not to be trap by the jutsu. 2. if an enemy is overly powerful an retreat is the best option for survival. Gift of the Hermit Ninja art: Ninja tool Activation Using the custom built ninja tool the user focuses the mix of Yin and Yang chakra along with the Nature chakra into the handle of the device. The channeling of the chakra natures into the handle triggers a number of preset designs to activate depending on which the user may choose to independently activate. Each activation has a name and design that consist of the chakra natures giving this weapon a number of unique tools to work with. Sealed Iron Wall A seal placed on the Fire Temple's gate, in order to defend against intruders from the outside world. The two statues placed on either side of the gate form a barrier. The seal can only be cancelled by pouring in the Gift of the Hermit Group, special chakra peculiar to the ninja monks of the Fire Temple. Ninjutsu Summoning Technique The Summoning Technique is a space–time ninjutsu that allows the summoner to transport animals or people across long distances instantly and uses blood as a sacrifice. -summons- Fire Temples Gate Combination Transformation An advanced form of the Transformation Technique, the Combination Transformation transforms two users into one being and also gains the physical abilities of the transformed entity. In some cases, when one user is preoccupied or cannot use hand seals, one may perform the necessary hand seals, while the other may provide the chakra. Temporary Paralysis Technique A technique that physically restrains an opponent, as if the opponent had been tied in invisible steel ropes. It debilitates the victim for a short period of time, which allows the user to either strike again, or take the target into custody. This is a D-rank ninjutsu where the intensity will vary greatly according to the user's level of skill. The technique can also be cast on every target at once, depending on the user's skill, and won't fail a shinobi during their missions. Chakra Threads These strings are constructs made from very concentrated chakra so, they can be seen by people besides the user. A skilled user can suppress the chakra so that the strings become invisible. These strings essentially act as an extension of the user which allows them to manipulate whatever is attached to their strings. Chakra can also be transferred via the strings, such as to activate techniques. The chakra strings can also be attached to other objects, allowing the user to control, or at the very least disrupt other things. Chakra Transfer Technique This technique allows the user to transfer their chakra to a target. The amount of chakra transferred depends solely on the user. Chakra Needle Masao shoots a chakra needle from his fingertips, that will always hit the target. He can alter the properties of the needle to have different effects on the target once they're hit, such as by revitalizing, paralyzing, or killing them. He is able to fire multiple needles at once from each finger simultaneously and even redirect their trajectory after being fired. Enclosing Technique Using this technique, a wide variety of objects and even living things can be stored within scrolls, and can be released when the scroll is opened or meets a specific condition. It is possible to seal ninjutsu into a scroll.To save chakra, instead of sealing a nature element into a scroll that was created through chakra, one could just use pre-existing nature elements, like water from an ocean, and seal it within the scroll. Barrier Ninjutsu Barrier: Canopy Method Formation This technique allows the user to create a spherical detection barrier with the user at the centre. At the user's command, the detection barrier can expand, grasping everything in the surroundings. The users can also detect anything that moves inside the barrier space with their own "sense". As the users move, the barrier will follow them. Genjutsu Jibakugan This genjutsu brings out the victim's subconscious negative or hateful emotions. The caster can take advantage of these feelings and control the victim's actions. For this technique to be effective, direct eye contact is needed, unless the user's power is sufficient enough to use it without the need of direct eye contact. Spoken Word Genjutsu A very strong genjutsu that allows the user to put an opponent under an illusion using only words and speech. While under the effects of the genjutsu, the target can be easily swayed of their will and self-assurance. The illusion cannot be easily broken, even when the person is under realisation that the genjutsu is in effect, but strong emotional connections, like love, can help in dispelling it. Ninja Weapon: Trigger Using the custom built ninja tool the user focuses the mix of Yin and Yang chakra along with the Nature chakra into the handle of the device. The channeling of the chakra natures into the handle triggers a number of preset designs to activate depending on which the user may choose to independently activate. Each activation has a name and design that consist of the chakra natures giving this weapon a number of unique tools to work with. Scorpion - The Scorpion is a bright yellow edged weapon that appears as a dagger of sorts. It can be shape-shifted at will. There are many variants in the default shape. The Scorpion has an offensive power comparable to the Kogetsu, but has much lower durability, which causes it to crack and break if it clashes multiple times. It is capable of shape-shifting into anything the user desire and its ability to change its shape is determined by the user's own skills and chakra level. Someone with very good chakra control would be able to shape it into a full-body armor. Masao has demonstrated the ability to mold, extend and contract Scorpion quickly much like a whip, and so he is capable of using effectively in mid-range combat as well. Depending on the type, its abilities can differ slightly. Variants of Scorpion Mole Claw - The user produces a blade under his/her foot and drives it into a surface, then changes it shape to make it come out at the desired location for a surprise attack. Branch Blade- The user splits Scorpion in multiple blades inside his/her body and sprouts them from different locations. Mantis- The user extends the Scorpion's range by combining two Scorpions together. Scorpion is the only 1 of all three trigger's that may be used without holding the trigger device directly in there hand giving it a great deal of versatility in combat. Kogetsu - Kogetsu's appearance is akin to that of a katana, with a blade made of Chakra, but without a tsuba (guard). Out of the three Attacker Triggers, Kogetsu boasts the highest offensive power, and it is more durable than Scorpion, making it possible to intercept attacks with it without the blade risking to break. A single swing of Kogetsu can generally break a focused Shield without effort. Unlike most Attacker triggers, Kogetsu cannot shapeshift; however, its blade can be temporarily extended by combining it with the Optional Trigger Senkū and its blade can be freely shapeshifted with the help of Gen'yō, another optional trigger. Optional triggers for Kogetsu Senkū- Senkū's normal appearance is similar to that of a shirasaya (a Katana's sheath). Since the spear form doesn't have a shirasaya, it is possible that it merges with Masao's hilt to form the shaft. When in use, it causes a luminescent slash to be launched from the Senku's tip. Gen'yō- Gen'yō's normal appearance is similar to that of a Sodegarami. Since the Sodegarami doesn't have its U spear head, it is possible that it merges with Masao's blade. When in use, it creates 2 inverted blades on the edge's of the blade. Raygust - Raygust takes on the appearance of a large double-ended saber with a hand guard spawning from the blade itself, also connecting to a shorter blade. The blade and guard are made entirely of chakra, so the blade's size and abilities are dependent on the wielder's capacity and skill for chakra control. The Raygust is much more durable than Scorpion or Kogetsu in exchange for having less offensive and movement ability due to weight. It can change into a shield form that maximizes durability in exchange for little to no offensive ability. The main Optional Trigger used with this weapon is Thruster. It uses chakra to propel the blade like a rocket, allowing for high-speed attacks and limited compensation for Raygust's heft factor. Optional Trigger for Raygust Thruster- Unlike all the other optional triggers of scorpion or Kogetsu the appearance of Raygust does not change when Thruster is actives. Thruster sends out a jet of chakra from four points on the shield of Raygust this can be a small thrust so to ease the burden of its weight on the user or a powerful thrust allowing for it to be thrown at a target to decapitate them or demobilize them. Masao has been seen using this trigger to fly holding the shield or hovering. Thruster also is the only Trigger that can be used on all of the other triggers. Each optional trigger is a extension of already installed into the handle weapon known as Trigger. Rather then being weapons them selfs there simply able to simplify the use of each of the 3 triggers once activated. Tools Gift of the Afterlife: Egg of Hairein Egg of Hairein enables the user to create a variety of animal-shaped chakra bullets. These bullets are controlled remotely from an egg-shaped core that hovers above the his palm. Shapes can very in size or density depending on the users control. To us this item the user does not require chakra just massive amounts of negative emotions. Each animal shape from this egg is able to turn anything it comes into contact with into a square regardless of mass or density if it has chakra in or on it. Masao's gift of the afterlife:egg of Hairein allows him to create animal-shaped chakra bullets. These bullets turn anything made of chakra, including chakra construct bodies, into helpless compressed cubes. His trigger consumes a lot of Negative emotions, which hints that Masao may be artificially inducing massive amounts of negative emotions in his soldires just to power this egg for long periods of time. Although the animal bullets are useless against anything that isn't made of chakra, Masao has a fine degree of control over their movements and can freely choose what shapes to create, allowing him to easily bypass defenses and overwhelm several anbu agents. The compressed cubes only revert to their normal forms once Masao is defeated. Origin of this egg tool is unknown and if its history was to believed how Masao describes it it was a gift from his adventure to the afterlife a item to show the world there way has failed an it is time for there prophet to make his move. Stats ---- Quotes Trivia -Masao's fav. foods are ell an mustard -When talking to senior shinobi Masao will us in his sentences sir or mr. regardless of there rank. -Masao was raised to respect his elders -Masao believes you should treat everyone as you would like to be treated but his Unique trait allows him to see how people really feel an act making him appear very aggressive. -He loves cats an has a cat calendar in his room. Image Gallery Alektor.jpg Enemy General Hairein.PNG Hairein.png Miwa Speiraskia.gif Alektor Healing.gif Egg.jpg Trigger.jpg